1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of video data distribution systems and more specifically to managing video recording.
2. Description of Related Art
Content providers deliver content via broadcasts to a number of users and/or deliver content via on-demand processing based on requests received and content availability. Content providers who have not negotiated broadcast rights for specific programming in certain geographical regions are obligated to restrict access or blackout the content in particular geographical areas. Content providers commonly provide alternative or substituted content that may be shown in areas where the primary content has been blacked out. A content provider typically encrypts and multiplexes the primary and alternative content in channels for transmission to various cable head ends. These signals are de-multiplexed and transmitted to integrated receiver decoders (IRDs) which decrypt the content.